the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestina Warbeck
- New from J.K. Rowling: Celestina Warbeck, 1917''Famous Witches and Wizards Cards'' Wales |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital=Married |alias=Singing Sorceress - Chapter 3 (The Burrow) |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark |hidef= |family=*Mr Warbeck *Mrs Warbeck *First husband *Second husband *Son *Irving Warble |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Larch *Phoenix *10½ long *Flexible |patronus= |hidea= |job=Singer |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= }} Celestina Warbeck (b. 18 August, 1917), commonly called the Singing Sorceress was a Welsh half-blood witch and a very famous wizarding singer and personality She has been married thrice and has one son, and has often donated her name and talents to various charities and organisations. Among the causes she supported were St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, for which she raised money by recording Puddlemere United's anthem Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here. She also was vocally indignant when the Ministry of Magic sought restrictions on how witches and wizards could celebrate Hallowe'en. Biography Early life Mr Warbeck was a wizard and a minor functionary in the Muggle Liaison Office. He met Mrs Warbeck when she, a failed actress, was attacked by a Lethifold that had disguised itself as a stage curtain. On 18 August, 1917, they had a daughter together, Celestina Warbeck. It was clear that she had incredible talent; even from a very young age she had extraordinary gift in singing. At the age of eleven, Celestina visited Ollivander's Wand Shop, where she bought her wand (larch and phoenix feather, ten and a half inches, flexible). Disappointed to learn that there was no wizarding stage school, Mrs Warbeck reluctantly agreed to let her daughter attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Celestina attended the school in Gryffindor House from 1928 to 1936. Hogwarts years Life as a singer Personal life Warbeck was first married a backing dancer early in her career. A year later, they separated, and she married her manager, with whom she has one son. After ten years, Warbeck left him, too, for the composer Irving Warble. Charity and publicity Celestina Warbeck has lent her name and image to many good causes over the years. Examples of this are when she raised funds for St Mungo's Hospital by singing Puddlemere United Quidditch team's anthem Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here, and when she raised her voice in protest against the Ministry of Magic's seeking of restrictions on the celebration of Hallowe'en by witches and wizards. Fame and celebrity On 5 August, 1992, Celestina made a guest appearance on 'Witching Hour', a radio show. She later made a Christmas broadcast on 24 December, 1996, to which Molly Weasley, a regular subscriber, listened - Chapter 16 (A Very Frosty Christmas). Her family were not as content with Warbeck's music; her husband Arthur apologised to his guests whenever the songs came on, while Fleur talked particularly loud. Frequently appearing with a backing chorus of banshees, Celestina's concerts were rightfully notorious. There was a three-broom pile-up over Liverpool when a trio of obsessive fans crashed trying to reach the last night of her 'Flighty Aphrodite' tour, and her tickets often appeared on the black market for illogically high prices, one reason why most fans have never seen her live. Some of Celestina's best-known songs are A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love and You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me; her fans are usually older people who enjoy her grandstand style and powerful voice. Her late twentieth century album You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have My Heart was a massive global hit. Works *''A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'' *''You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'' *''You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have My Heart'' Magical skills and abilities *'Singing:' Perhaps Celestina's most notable talent is her singing ability, which was apparent even at a young age. Despite being internationally acclaimed, to the point of causing a three-broom pile-up over Liverpool of people trying to get to her concert, some, such as Arthur Weasley and Fleur Delacour, were not as fond of her music. Celestina was, however, able to drown out a chorus of banshees *'Crup breeding:' Among Celestina's many hobbies was the breeding of rough-coated Crups. This shows that she was capable of handling the sharp-tailed magical dogs. *'Tap-dancing:' Warbeck proved to be an exceptional tap-dancer. *'Fancy baking:' She also was rather able in the manner of bakery. Name meaning and origin "Celestina" was the name of a person Rowling worked with at Amnesty International's Headquarters in London; she claims that it was simply begging to be scooped up and attached to a glamorous witch Behind the scenes *Warbeck's hobbies, apart from breeding rough-coated Crups, include relaxing in any of her eight homes, or travelling in fabulous style. *Rowling admitted that she had based Celestina's appearance and style on that of Shirley Bassey. *Warbeck is Rowling's favourite 'off-stage character', and has been in the series since the very beginning. She featured heavily in a short-lived Daily Prophet series Rowling produced for an equally short-lived fan club run by Bloomsbury. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindors Category:Married